My life: Bad or good?
by SymmetryFreak8888
Summary: This story is about Kid, who loses someone very dear to him, and it's in the way when he fights. He thinks that he won't get over it. But then this girl walkes into the new D.W.M.A named Cassie. Will she change Kid? Or will she make it worser for him?.. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1: something that should not

**Hai~. I wasn't proud with my other fanfiction, ****_"something's not okay." _****so i decided i'd do a new one. It is a normal Soul Eater fanfic, but i will make some OC's here and there. Please, enjoy. ^^ Also, i do not own soul eater, but if i did, i'd make a better end to it. Or a secound season. Oh, and im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Also, i will make some changes into Soul Eater.. My own changes. Sorry if they does not fit, but it's my fantasy.**

_Chapter 1: Something that should not exist. _

Kid's P.o.v

It's been months since i last saw dad. Has something happened to him while he was on this weird mission? Then.. someone was knocking at my door. It was night and i was allredy laying in my bed. Who would knock at someone's door in the middle of the _night?! _I went out from my room, and looked over at the mirror for a short time. Then continued down my long stairs, opened my door straight infront of me, and there stood Maka Albarn and Soul _eater _evans.

"hey Kid~!" Maka said loudly. I skratched my left eye, and looked over at her friendly expression. I yawned.

"oh, hey Maka. And Soul. Why bother me this late?" i asked. They looked at eachother, and ignored my question. Instead they asked, sadly.

"can we come in? We need to... talk." I nodded in confusion, and let them in. Maka went directly over to the cough. And Soul sat down beside her. I approched them and sat down infront of them.

"so, what did you want?" i asked friendly. Maka sighed.

"This will be hard to hear. And it is a hard new for us all.. to." Maka said, making me curious and a little afraid in what he was going to say to me. Soul moved over and sat beside me. He also sighed, and looked over at me.

"You're dad... he kind of.. didn't make it." Soul explained. I felt my whole body go numb, and my hands started to shake. Maka looked worried. Soul looked depressed. Then my eyes became small.

"y-you mean.. **dead!?**" i shouted. My tears, just flowed down my cheeks as i heard my dad's voice echo in my head. Words like: "_see you Kiddo~." _and _"hope you doesn't miss me to much~!" _

Maka suddenly pulled me into a hugg, and i hugged back. I let my tears came, and then a word appeared in my head that hitted me right in my heart.

_"kiddo. I love you! Of course i wont disapear as long as you're alive." _

I forced me out of Maka's arms.. went outside.. and took a deep breath. My high pitched voice, mixed togheter with sadness and depression, sounded all over the city. As i screamed, i fell down on my knees, and putted my hands infront my eyes. Maka and Soul slowly approched the out-door.

They was also crying.

Maka's P.o.v

Kid looked so sad. Of course, who wouldn't. It was his **father **that died, after all. I tried to get closer to Kid, but Soul stopped him. He shaked his head and said

"Maka, let's just leave him alone.. This was hard for him to hear, and we do **NOT **want to make it worser."

I sighed, whiped away my own tears, and nodded in agreement. We walked away, leaving Kid alone. I did not like that.

Soul's P.o.v

I dragged Maka away, and i felt that tears was about to come self. That's so _uncool._ But i couldn't do something about it, they just came. Maka stopped.

"wh-what Maka?" i asked, trying to sound calmed. It didn't work that much.

"Leaving him is not a good thing to do.. Soul." Maka started to say. I sighed.

"why not?.. he just lost someone dear to him. If we try to make him _feel _better, it wont work. T-Trust me Maka, i know." I explained, while tears came slowly. Maka reacted.

"Soul..?" she asked, nearly as an whisper. And i ran away, leaving Maka.. _just how uncool can i be today?_

Kid's P.o.v

I layed there, hearing Maka and Soul walk away. Im sutch a weakling. Crying like that.. _just why did you have to die..?! _Just then, i remembered what dad said that one day.

_"son.. will you be sad if i disapear?"_

I felt dizzy. I tryed to stand up. **If i will be sad..? what question is that?**

o o o o

**So, how did you think? I'm pretty proud with this chapter. Next chapter will come out as soon as possible. Please, notice it senpai! c'x **

**Bai~ ****_-symmetryFreak8888_**


	2. Chapter 2: A new, and sad, day

**Haha, eh, yea, sorry~ i was in school. But one thing's for sure, i did hurry home directly. I just love writing ^^ Ok, here comes chapter 2~. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it. See ya~~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

_Chapter 2: A new, and sad, day._

Normal person P.o.v

Kid woke up early. He was pretty confused as he went out from the bed, and walked slowly out from his room. His memories from yesterday was all dizzy. Then the phone downstairs started to ring. Kid sighed, and walked camly down the stairs. When he reached for the phone, it suddenly stopped ringing.

_'wierd.'_ he thought. When he once again sighed and was about to change his clothes, he remembered.

_'oh...yea, i remember now..'_ he thought and stopped, shooked his head, and one tear fell slowly down to his new polished floor. _'so it was all a lie, that about being beside me untill i die..?' _

It knocked on his door, and he directly woke into senses again.

Kid's P.o.v

I nearly jumped a little when the _unexpected _knock appeared behind my outdoor. Would it possibly be Maka? Or Soul? When i walked to the door, and opened it, my eyes became small. **_NO WAY. _**

"hello, little one." the guy infront of me said. Would he possibly be the new "_ruler_" of the school? But... why him..?

Infront of me, stood a guy that i've seen many times before, and he made me feel sick to. His name is Kenth, and he had red hair, one eye tattoo looking like a dragon going across his half face, and his clothes was an _old styled _outfit with the weirdest kinds of shoes.

"A-are you possibly the.. new _"ruler"_ of shibusen...?" i said, shooking my head. The tension between us changed.

"yes.." he said, and suddenly looked sad. I breathed in, then out, loudly.

"I wont accept that.. you we're the one... who did **_that _**for some years ago.." I said, and slowly looked up at him.

Kenth's P.o.v

The boy that i was supposed to meet was scary. Is he allways scary..? When his face slowly looked up to mine, i stopped breathing. His expression was _deadly._ If i do not have the worst memorie, his name was Kid... and what did he mean with **_that_**?

"YOU... WE'RE the ONE...**KILLING MY MOTHER, **wasn't you?" Kid asked, with tears falling out, but with the same scary and _deadly _expression. I slowly backed out when i remembered where i've seen him before. He was the one i left after i killed.. his mother.

Kid's P.o.v

'_he is soooo_ **_DEAD_**_ to me."_ i thought, and wiped my tears away. It was his fault that my mother isn't here with me anymore.. Just beacouse of his **stupid** mission.

"What was that mission again... Killing the grim-reapers famely?!" i screamed, and smashed the door shut. I didn't want to see him anymore. That **_eysymmetrical murderer! _**

I colapsed against a wall, hugged my legs agains my chest and just cryed out. I sobbed many times, and swallowed a few times. This day can't become worser. IT **CAN'T.**

~_time skip~_ Maka's P.o.v

I wounder how Kid is today. Maybe he's still depressed over the hard new. Or he's allready forgotten it.. no.. that's impossible.

"soul! It's time for school.. The new principal is coming to." I screamed, and tryed to sound as high as possible. I heard Soul's complainings coming closer, and then he saw me and stopped.

"Seriously Maka, waking me up like that.. how _uncool _can you be?" Soul asked me, making me pissed but i didn't "Maka chop" him.

"it's just you're problem that you are a deep sleeper." i said, teasing him. He just letted out a "tch" and went to the tv.

"Soul.. Are you not going to explain to me _**why **_you ran away last night?" i asked, curious. Soul ignored me and looked out through the window to the right.

"SOUL?!" i yelled, but not to high. He sighed and turned to face me. He moved closer to me, and said

"Couse it was _..not so cool of me.." _he said, but mumbled on the last phrase. I shooked my head, turned around and went angry to my room. _"that baka." _i thought and picked out my outfit for today. A black skirt, with a jacked and a white shirt to it. It was a dark-red jacket. I decided to be a little different today, so my usual outfit can wait.

When i was out, he looked at me with **BIG** eyes like: **O _ O**

"Wh-what?.." i asked, nearly panicing. Soul closed his eyes and said.

"That outfit does not fit you.."

_'that's it.'_ i thought, picked up a book laying beside me, went to him.. and slammed the book's hard side right down in the middle of his head. He screamed and went down rolling back and forth.

**"OHH, THAT HURT'S SO FREAKING MUCH!"** he screamed. I layed the book away, and went to make some breakfirst. Soul patted his head, and looked over at me.

"Do you _need_ to do that everytime?" he asked me. I nodded and started. o o o o

**Yea, so, that's chapter 2 for ya~. I hope you like it. And don't forget.. if you have any suggestions you could say them to me anytime. Review them or DM them, you can do as you self feel like. So yea, chapter 3 will come out soon, i hope. ^^ Don't miss me to much now~ =3o **

**... JK, JK O_O' **


	3. Chapter 3: School-start

**Here it comes~. I'm in high spirits today, so a new chapter will come directly now. Enjoy. **

_chapter 3: School-start._

Kid's P.o.v

Maybe, i should atleast go to school. I don't _need_ to see him anyways. I stood up, changed clothes to my usual black and white jacket, my black and normal throuses, and then my black shoes. _'oh.. my broche, where can it be?' _i thought and started to search through the boxes of random things. It was nowhere. And i got it from dad... to. I need to find it.

I started to panic. It can be everywhere. Well.. i'll have to search later then. Whatever happens, i got to find it later.

I walked out through the out-door and went right to my dad's school.. with a "_now terrible principal"_.

Maka's P.o.v

Me and Soul was now ready to go. I wounder if Kid is in school to today. Maybe not.

"Maka.. you're awfully quiet there." Soul said, and walked next to me. I sighed

"Am i? That's unusual." I said annoyed. I wanted to think straight. Wait.. did Black*star know about the shinigami's death?

"Soul.. did you say to Black*Star about the death of Lord Death?" i asked nervously. He looked like a question mark, and i facepalmed myself.

"Great job Soul!" i said sarcasticly, and hitted him on the side of his arm hard. He yelped a little but then shooked his head while we walked forward.

"I'm so _uncool_ these day's. Am i?" Soul said, sounding serious. I kind of wanted to say _yes. _But that would've been mean. I coughed a little and said.

"No, You're not Soul. You're just not yourself today.. weirdly enough."

Soul looked shocked.

"Thank's, that helped out a "_lot_"." Soul said, and walked faster. I skretched my head and... when i looked a little behind us.. i saw Kid, walking with his head looking down in the ground. So he was going to school after all..

Soul's P.o.v

_'Maka... why are you so mean to me these days.._' I thought to myself, and saw that Maka was looking behind her. _'Ah, Kid's there..'_ i thought and looked over at his sad expression. Poor soul. I sighed and walked to him, Maka did to.

"Hey Kid." i said, as calmly as i could. He looked up at me and Maka, and said

"oh.. hey," like he had been beated up or something. Did it really hit that hard.. or was it something else..?

Kid's P.o.v

'_why do they have to come now?'_ i thought. _'i have things to take care off... i can't have that murderer inside my dad's school..'_

i thought directly after that. Maka suddenly stopped me, making me angry as hell for some reason. I pushed away her hand, and started to run towards the D.W.M.A. that my dad once used to love... used to take me to when i was 6... why.

I slowed down and i got these dumb memories from when i was younger, and that dad used to allways take me to the school for a quick lesson about the Shibusen. It was allways so intresting. He was allways so cheerfull.. i miss him so much.

Principal's P.o.v /sorry, i forgot his name again o-o\\

Im so scared, going to school.. when i know that Kid is going to be there. I do not regret killing his mom thou. I was pretty shocked that Spirit and took me in as a new principal.. now i can continue with the mission that i never cleared. hehe...

Maka's P.o.v

Now im just worried for him... I wounder how long he will be able to stand on his own feet.

Kid's P.o.v

Now that i was entering the D.W.M.A.. i lost something. I lost my smile. My smile was not showing at all, no matter how hard i tryed, now that i know that my dad won't be coming here anymore. When i looked around, many sad faces was looking towards me. They may miss him.. but no one can miss him more than i can.. and i know, that as long as he is dead.. nothing will help me anymore. My eyes became teary.

Student's reacted and started to whisper to eachother. Maybe beacouse i've nearly never cryed seriously.. only when i had an OCD problem.

Then i saw Black*Star and Tsubaki looking all confused. He saw me and his big, annoying smile appeared.

"Yo, Kid.. Why the long face? Did everyone miss me that much? poor them." he said and frowned in the end. Tsubaki smiled nerversly behind him. Untill she saw actuall tears flow down from my eyes. Black*Star went quiet to.

"You.. do not know what has happened.. do you?" i said, as an whisper. Black*Star shaked his head, so did Tsubaki.. quietly. I sobbed and...

"M-m-my dad.. he-" i said, but i fell to my knees instead of telling it all. It is really hard to hold the anger and sadness inside.

"K-kid..?" Black*Star asked. I then... screamed. As when i did when i heard the new. **_MY life is SHIT._**

**_"All i live for, all i struggled to become... IT'S ALL USLESS NOW!" _**i screamed, making Black*Star and Tsubaki looking shocked.

"**beacouse... I did everything for my dad's sake.. i tryed hard everyday to become like him.. to show him how strong i can be.. now when he's... gone, i can just-** forget it." I said, and my voice was shaky and broken. Maka and Soul stood right behind me. This is all usless.. just screaming all this right out, not thinking about what they would say next. So.. i just ran straight forward. My leg's was shaking.. Nothing can heal my wound anymore. ...

I just need to, disapear. o o o o

**hehe~. A little sad, aye. But i just love these moments.. allthough the same thing's has happened to me- but we do not need to go to that part now. Just, going to say that next chapter will ****_soon _****be up. **

**Baaai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888._**


	4. Chapter 4: Not good

**Hai. ^^ I really hope that you guys reads this. ._. well, i've got ****_some_**** reviews, so im not disapointed. So, here is a new chapter~~ **

**~(=^o^=)~ /Oh, and there's one more thing.. Liz and Patti isn't his weapons in this Fanfic\\ And this one will be a little bit longer to.**

_Chapter 4: Not good. _

Black*Star's P.o.v

I watched as i saw Kid run away with full speed. Did.. Lord death die?`

"Black*Star.." i heard Maka say, and i directly looked over to her. Her expression was sad and worried. Still calm.

"Can someone explain what's going on?.." I asked, loudly. Tsubaki still watched Kid, untill he was all gone from our sight.

"Yea.." Soul said, and walked up to me. He putted one hand on my left shoulder and said.

"Lord death died in one of his missions."

My face went numb. No way that he is dead! Lord death is strong!

"is that why..?" i started to say and pointed at the way Kid runned. Soul and Maka nodded. I started to understand.

Kid's P.o.v

_'this will only prove that im a coward for running away.. but i really didn't want to hear their comments.' _i thought. I slowed down and sat onto a corner.

Then.. Liz and Patti approched me.

"Yo, wassup?" Liz said, sadly. Even Patti was really depressed.

"Nothing.. *sob* much." i said, sobbing a little. I wasn't able to hold it in anymore. It was impossible to live without him. I even miss my dad's reaper-chops.

Liz sat down beside me, and Patti stood agains the wall.

"You know.. life may be hard now.. just couse he died. But.. You **_will_** find the one who will be there for you everyday- and with that said, i mean you're secret love."Liz said, looking a little bit happier, while i was still as sad. Like that will happen.

We sat there for a long time, untill the class was about to start. I joined them to the class, and sat down on my seat picking my stuff out.

"So.." started, and made a worried look over to me. "As you all know, the principal, Lord death, died yesterday. So we have a new principal here with us today. His name is.. **_(ok i can't seem to remember his name, so his "name" will be a little changed.)_**

Stein said, but got interupted by the door slowly gliding open. There stood the **most hated** person, in my opinion.

"Stein, my name is Jhon. Have you allready forgotten?.." Jhon said. I sighed and looked away. Jhon saw that and went over to me, stretched out his hand to me and smiled. _Gross._

"Can't we just become friends, Kid?" Jhon asked me, with a _so fake _voice. I frowned and said "Hell no," loudly.

went over to us and he pushed away Jhon from behind a little to hard so that he fell right forward... _at me._

_"OI!"_ i screamed, and he was over me. **_Pathetic. _**

"Oh, sorry Kid. Stein!" he said, and then shouted at who was looking shocked.

"Gomenasai, Senpai." he said playfully. **(To you who don't know what that means, it means: "i'm sorry, teatcher." or something in that way.)**

Jhon looked pissed, and then lended me a hand. I refused. The whole class was laughing to, beside Liz and Patti who seemed confused.

Maka's P.o.v

I was sitting in our class with Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Our teatcher arrived late.

"Oh, my gosh. Im late!" we heard outside, and soon was the most **ANNOYING **person ever inside. My "_dad".. Spirit._

_"Phew._ Well, im so sorry everyone. I was forgetting the time." He said, and i made a disgusted face. Soul stood up and shouted

"It's so uncool of you to make us wait, Spirit!"

Spirit turned to him, and became pissed.

"You're just talking about yourself right now, Soul _eater_ Evans." Dad said. I also stood up and said

"He is doing his best actually! Gosh, this is why i hate you!" and sat down. Pissed. Spirit was crying.

This lektion will be a nightmare.

_~Time skip~ _Jhon's P.o.v

_'everything's going to hell.. if Kid is not willing to accept me.. i won't be able to fullfill my mission.' _i thought. I bited hard on a pen inside my office. That damn Stein destroyed my chance by pushing me _over_ him.

Then it suddenly knocked on the door, and in came ... Kid!

"HELLO." He said, forcing himself to smile. Heh, he looks funny as hell. Wounder what made him come here.. after the lektion with Stein.

"hey." i said, and smiled easy. I can't let him discover my cover.

Kid's P.o.v

_'that damn idiot!' _I thought and got a picture of Stein inside my head. He needed document's.. ok, then i will get him his documents! That lazy old man.

"I need document's as Stein wanted me to get." i said, angry. He raised one eyebrow.

"oh. Well, i don't know what you're talking about Kid. I don't have any do-" he said, before i interupted him.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?" I screamed, and started to search around. He sighed.

"You _really _don't like me, huh?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Of course not, you made me alone untill i found dad. And with that i mean that i can never forgive you for what you did to my mom." I said, and then continued to search. Jhon then started to say a phrase that made my heart beat faster, and made me lose focus.

"Well.. all that is past, and it should not bother you anymore."

_'SHOULD NOT BOTHER ME..!?'_ i screamed in my thought. What the hell is that for a question?!

"Oi.." i said, sounding really annoyed and serious. "You have no right to say that.. I will never forgive you, you **murderer.**"

Tsubaki's P.o.v

_'it's really quiet without Lord death..' _i thought and walked out through the classroom togheter with Soul, Maka and Black*Star. Then we all heard a loud sound coming from the new principals office. Might that be a problem?

"Uh, guys, should we check that out?" i asked. Maka and Soul nodded, and we all started to run. We then heard a familiar scream. **_KID?! _**

**Mahahaha.. Haffclanger~. c: Well, i wanted to continue, but i thought it could end great there. Now let you're imagination flow, and become a flower.. wait whut? o-o ehehe, i have no idea. Well, next chapter coming out ****_soon, _****I hope.**

**Baai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


	5. Chapter 5: Allmost

**Hellu~, here comes chapter 5~. ((****_still, im so sorry for my misspelling 3_****))**

_Chapter 5: Allmost._

Jhon's P.o.v

_'ha, so they actually came?'_ I thought and saw a helicopter of some kind flying in the sky. They blew up the half side of the office. I saw that Kid was swaying in the air, holding on to the edge of the floor that was still steady. He tryed to force himself up on my side, what a joke.

I went over to him, and sat my foot over his hand and fingers. He yelped and saw me.

"You we're also suposed to die that day, Kid." i said, and a large grin appeared on my face. His eyes became small, and tears suddenly appeared. The guy's from the helicopter watched everything. This was my chance to fullfill my mission, once and fo-... What?!

Kid's P.o.v

_'So i will die here? Just like that..? I knew it. That liar,' _I thought and my tears flew out. But just when i was about to let go... someone caught me. It was not someone i knew.. it was an unfamiliar girl, with long beautiful hair. The roof became smaller, and then i was suddenly at the ground.

"Stay here." the mysterious girl said, and jumped up to Jhon again. I did not see what was going on, i was just so damn angry at _Jhon._ I was actually about to trust him, when everything i stood on just disapeared. And when i wasn't thinking, i was hanging from the edge. _Damn it!_

I sat against a tree and tryed to calm down, when that helicopter came closer to the ground. Out came a face that made me numb and ice-cold. It was... my old friend. She was tall, and she allways had those pointy eyes. She's also a shinigami. It just makes me annoyed that i can't be friend's with her anymore just beacouse she joined one of the _evil _groupes.

"Hey there, Kid." she said annoyed, and went to me. I stood up and was ready to dodge if she attacked me. But she didn't, she just spitted out something onto the ground to the left and started to talk.

"You will not be safe down here, ya know."

I was shocked. Did she actually care for me after all?

"Klarise.." i said and turned to the other's behind her, looking bored.

"Like you would care for me." i continued, and flew up from the ground, and so did she.

"uh, yea. We we're best friends after all." she said, and pushed me down again, but she didn't succseed. I took new speed by pushing up my legs from a tree-branche, and it was so fast that her hands slipped. When i landed infront of _Jhon _and the mysterious girl, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki crashed into the room. They all first looked at me who panted a little, and then at _Jhon _and the girl.

"Eh.. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Maka screamed, and made Soul transform. Black*Star took Tsubaki's weapon form and posed a deadly pose at _Jhon._

Klarise came behind me and laughed. So did that liar _Jhon._

"Shall we go? You can take care of the _mission _some other time." She asked Jhon, and _Jhon _nodded. Then they we're just.. gone.

Mysterious girl's P.o.v

_'so this is Shibusen?' _i thought and took off my hoodie. The other's glared. My golden eyes flashed and my long, black hair toutched my butt. My clothes was still not so welcomning.

"Who are you?" The girl with pigtails asked. I sighed. I hate to be social, but i guess i need to tell then.

"Oh, me? I'm just a new student, starting today. My name is Cassie, and i am glad to be here... now, where is the shinigami-sama.. the principal?" I asked. The last thing i said, made everyone quiet. The guy that i saved, that had these weird stripes in his hair, went right past me. I saw tears flying in the air behind him. He's.. crying.

He smashed the door behind him. Did i say something wrong..?

"No worry." The pigtail-girl said, and looked up with tears flowing to. "it's just that.. Shinigami-sama.. died." she continued, and everyone, even me, got sad expressions.

"ah. I see.." i said, and also went out from the room, with the other's tailing me.

Kid's P.o.v

_'i need to be alone... and great, another one joining.' _i thought and went out from the academy. But when i wasn't looking, that girl named _'cassie' _appeared before me. I got annoyed.

"What?" I asked loudly, and didn't look at her. I could feel that she was worried, and curious.

"Why did you become so sad..?" she asked. That question made me more depressed again. _Also, crying infront of a girl... seriosuly?_

"uh.. well.. Shinigami-sama, was my dad." i said quickly, and started to run down the stairs and right home. How many times will i cry? Im such a _crybaby._

Cassie's P.o.v

_'i-i-it was his... __**dad?!**__" _I thought. No way. How do he live then? Alone..?

"WAIT!" i screamed, and jumped all the way down right infront of him, stopping him to walk any further. He got a little jumpscared.

"Oi, are you meaning that you're living.. alone?!" i asked, loudly. He nodded, and i could see that he was bothered. _'well, i do bother people a lot.. so..' _i thought and smiled for myself.

"Uh.. can you just leave me alone.. please?" he asked as kindly as he could and started to run away. I got to change him... if he continues to be all sad and bothered by the death of his father... he will become just like me. Not that social, often alone, hiding from everything... and worst of all. Alone. With no friends at all by one's side.

o o o o

**EEEEND~. I hope you understood it thou, my english is a little bad beacouse im swedish. But yea, next chapter comes up tomorrow, so, be sure to check :3 **

**Baaai~.. -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


End file.
